Summer Night
by YinndYang
Summary: After Zuko catches his wife in the arms of his friend Jet he is gone for good! Traveling in the night alone he finds himself at an alluring hotel and with an attractive girl...but what happens when his new heaven slowly turns to hell? some language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The music was blasting as the car speed down the streets of the wealthiest families in the county.

This high-class neighborhood had its own shops, boutiques and schools. It was like its own town, and the people kept inside it, mostly associating with themselves rather than the lower classes.

The black glossy car pulled to a gate that surrounded a large mansion. The man waited, pressing a button on the steering wheel, until the gate opened. He drove to his parking space then turned off the engine.

This was the home of the Hiroshi family. They were one of the richest families in the country and although they were so great, they were very unhappy.

A man in a red and gold uniform rushed to open the car door.

"Welcome home, Master Hiroshi." The man greeted as he held the door open.

Zuko Hiroshi, a twenty-seven year old man, was the sole owner of the entire community neighborhood. He stepped out of the car, barely acknowledging a familiar car in the driveway that didn't belong to himself or his wife, and nodded to the man. He made his way following the stone that led to the front door of his mansion. He hesitated as he grabbed the knob and pushed it open slowly.

His home was filled with priceless antiques and with the most expensive household items, some which had never been used. Everything was neatly decorated and large and capacious but very lonely.

The Hiroshi family only consisted of two other members, besides Zuko, his wife, Mai and their precious child, Jeanne.

Servants pasted by Zuko, cleaning and doing their work, as he walked inside the parlor.

"Welcome home, Master Hiroshi." The servants would say to Zuko, even though he would hardly be aware of them.

He sat down on the couch and put his hands on his face.

Besides the fact of the loneliness in the mansion, Zuko was miserable. His once beloved wife turned into nothing more than a dull woman. Their love had been slowly dying and their was no more excitement, no more thrill to their marriage. It came to the point where they didn't even know how they fell in love in the first place. Neither of them knew what went wrong.

Zuko rubbed his face then looked up as he heard steps coming down the stairs.

"Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four!" A young female voice counted slowly. "Twenty-four steps to get to the first floor."

Zuko looked up to the girl. It was his daughter's nanny, Joel.

Joel carried the three-year-old Jeanne in her arms. The little child seemed quiet content after counting with Joel.

"Daddy!" His daughter exclaimed once she noticed her father on the other side of the room. She opened her arms wide, wanting Zuko to hold her.

"Good evening, Master Hiroshi." Joel said, bringing Jeanne to him.

"Good evening. Has my daughter been good today?" Zuko asked to Joel but refrained from making eye contact, instead he looked into the eyes of his child, the only thing that brings him home and keeps him there.

Joel nodded. "Very. She is a very happy girl, Master Hiroshi. She is also very intelligent for such a young age."

Zuko smiled as his daughter began pulling out his tie from his jacket. "Thank you, Miss Joel. That will be all." He dismissed her.

"Master Hiroshi." She bowed then quickly left.

Zuko touched Jeanne's soft angelic face. "You're a beautiful girl, did you know that?" He asked.

"No." Jeanne said, not at all paying attention to him. Rather she was working on being able to play with Zuko's purple tie.

He smiled as he took off his tie and gave it to her. "Don't put it in your mouth." He warned.

She shook it up and down then looked to her father, as though waiting for approval. He began to laugh and she joined in then went back to shaking it. After a few seconds of that she put the tip of the tie into her mouth.

"No! Jeanne, what did I tell you?" He scolded taking the tie away. She began to cry. "Stop that. It's tough love. I don't want you to grow up being spoiled like your aunt was." He said stroking her thin black hair. She stopped crying but started hitting his face. "Ouch, no! Stop!" He said laughing but slowly becoming irritated.

Before he would spank her for her bad behavior, they both turned their heads when they heard laughter from Mai.

"Oh, Jet! Stop with that!" She said. There was an awkward moment of silence before Mai giggled. "Jet, stop that. Really, you should leave now before Zuko gets here."

Zuko stood from the couch with his daughter in his arms, waiting for Mai to walk in the parlor. As she did so, she had Jet's, a long time friend, arm around her waist. Jet came to an abrupt stop as he saw Zuko, with a fury burning in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Zuko." Jet said letting go of Mai, feeling uncomfortable. "I was just-uh- waiting for you to get back. We haven't talked in a while."

"Really? Ok then. Let's talk now. You can begin by telling me what you and Mai were doing." Zuko said. He had a hunch that the child shouldn't be present, he wouldn't want to scare her. "Joel!" He shouted.

The young girl ran to the room. "Yes Master?" She said out of breath.

"Take Jeanne to her room." Zuko ordered with fire in his voice.

She quickly took the baby then rushed away.

"Zuko it's not as bad as it looks." Mai began to say. "Don't jump to stupid conclusions."

"Tell me what's going on." Zuko said in a firm voice.

"I was just hanging around with Mai. That's it." Jet said.

"Looked more like hanging on her! What were you doing?" He pressed.

"Its none of your business." Mai muttered walking to the couch.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Zuko asked loudly.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm not one of your servants. And it doesn't matter what I did with Jet." Mai felt guilty with every word but made it as though she didn't care.

Zuko turned to Jet. "What did you do?"

"Just relax Zuko. Ok? Mai told me that you guys have been having problems with your marriage. I just wanted to help." Jet explained.

"How?" Zuko's rage wasn't lowering.

"Giving her advice. Like three or so years ago I told her that having your baby could help your marriage." Jet spat out to keep Zuko from charging at him.

Zuko snapped. "You told her that?", he turned to his wife, "the only reason why you wanted Jeanne was cause," he pointed to Jet," HE told you?"

"Listen, relax! Ok, I just gave her advice and it helped as I got to know her better." Jet said remembering something he hoped he wouldn't have to tell Zuko.

"How good to did you 'get to know her'? I see it in your eyes! You're trying to hide something from me!" Zuko shouted.

"It was only one time. I'm sorry but she was depressed and she said that it would help her." Jet said looking at Mai. He felt blameworthy but didn't regret it.

Zuko spun around to look at Mai. Her eyes were down and a tear went down her face. "You just don't understand the situation I was in Zuko! You are never home anymore."

He turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mai called out.

"Out!" Zuko yelled slamming the door behind him.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko quickly walked out with Mai close behind.

"Where the hell are you going? When are you getting back? Stay! Let's talk about this!" She reached for his arm but was shaken off.

"I have nothing to say to you." He ignored her pleas and asked a servant to open the garage and to bring the keys to his motorcycle.

"Zuko just listen to your wife! Your getting too carried away by all of this." Jet exclaimed as Zuko got his helmet on and started up the bike.

Mai ran in front of him. "If you want to leave you're going to have to run me over. I'm not letting you leave. Don't make a huge scene in front of everyone Zuko. Let's just talk like adults and not runaway like children!"

"Move Mai."

"After you get off the bike!"

Zuko ignored her once again and went off. Jet grabbed her out of the way of the bike and they both watched Zuko leave the mansion without a word.

He sped off loudly out of the community and to the other side of town. It was much more run down compared to his usual environment. It was here were a tavern was located. His old hang out when he was a teen and his getaway place from his wife before Jeanne was born.

"Zuko? Is that Zuko Hiroshi?" The man behind the counter asked in disbelief.

"How's it going Sokka?" Zuko pulled up a seat in front of his bartender friend.

"Zuko Hiroshi! I cant forget that gloomy face. Its been years, bud. What's got you down now?" Sokka asked while cleaning a mug.

"Usual."

"We got all day. I missed having you around you know. You alone paid off most of the bills." He joked placing a beer mug in front of his friend.

Zuko chugged half down.

"There we go. Now tell me all about it."

He took another drink. "Mai's been seeing Jet."

"Son of a bitch. You caught them today?" Sokka asked while pouring Zuko another glass.

"Not in the act, but yeah. God. Sokka I don't know what to do. We have a kid and I don't want to have Jeanne be brought up in a broken family." Zuko told him ignoring the fact that it was already broken.

"Well, I'd suggest counseling. You and Mai need to talk everything out before doing anything rash. I can suggest a good doc too. My dad and brother-in-law went once to see this guy and right after like magic they were both calmer and out of their depression."

"Did they absolutely hate each other?" Zuko asked.

"Nah, it was for a different reason. You see, my sister was involved in a major car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver." His voice became lower. "She's in a coma and we don't think she'll make it any longer." He turned around and grabbed a picture that was behind the counter. "This is her."

The woman wore a white long dress. She had a dazzling smile and beautiful long wavy hair. A very attractive woman and currently on the verge of death.

"I'm sorry Sokka. What's her name? Did I ever meet her?" He asked.

"Katara. I don't think so. She married young and moved about three hours away from here." Sokka put the picture back.

"Let's do what we do best. Drink our sorrows."

"Amen." Sokka poured two mugs of beer and gave one to Zuko.

By the time the sun began to set Zuko was the drunkest he's ever been in years.

"and you know what else? Jet isn't all that hot either. The bastard always comes in with a fucking cigarette in his mouth or a stupid tiny tooth pick, I mean what is that? Is that supposed to mean anything? And another thing my glass is empty Sokka I need more."

"coming right up." Sokka held back laughter. "Here you are."

"His hair isn't that good looking also. What has Jet ever done that makes him so much better than me?" He kept swinging his arm that held his beer and spilled a lot. "He should appreciate me more cause I was his friend and he was with MY wife. He's lucky I didn't break his face in."

"Whoa!" A younger man who sat next to Zuko exclaimed when some of the beer from Zuko's cup flew out at him. The young man laughed. "This guy is drunk off his ass!"

Sokka laughed also. "I'm going to cut you off now Z."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" the guy asked.

"Because he kept spilling most of the drink anyways." Sokka explained. This was sort of his revenge for Zuko not coming back in years.

"I'm not drunk! If I was could I do this?" Zuko stood up from his seat but fell right over.

Several people tried helping him up but Zuko pushed them back. "Leave me alone!" He said. "See ya Sokka. I need to get back to the wife and kid." He stumbled his way to the door but was pulled back by Sokka.

"Nope, no way in hell. You're not driving tonight. I'll take you home. Let me go get my keys." He sat Zuko down and walked off. "Haru watch the place while I'm gone will you? I'm taking Mr. Hiroshi home."

Haru, a worker in the bar, looked around. "Where did you leave him?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, grabbing his keys.

"He's not here."

"what do you mean he's not here?" Sokka looked back at where he left Zuko. "Son of a bitch. Zuko!" He raced out the door. "Zuko where are you?" From behind he heard the engine of a motorcycle. He quickly jumped out of the way when Zuko zoomed past him onto the streets in the opposite direction of his house.

"Shit. Haru! Call the police!" Sokka yelled running inside.

This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it off.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not remembering how he got there, Zuko drove along the highway in the desert. It was beginning to get very dark and the only lights were the stars in the sky. There was a cool breeze that seemed to bring Zuko to his senses. Everything still felt fuzzy. He could smell the alcohol in his breath and body.

In a short moment everything became brighter. From up ahead he could see a light quickly approaching but he felt much too tired and his mind hazy to comprehend what it was. He decided it would be best to pull over and just sleep it all off.

When Zuko pulled over and got off the bike he felt completely sobered up.

"What happened?" he asked himself. He couldn't remember a thing. "After I get some sleep I'll remember." It was funny for him to say that, because for whatever reason he didn't feel that tired anymore.

He walked up to a large hotel, its name couldn't be seen well in the darkness. He slowed his pace as he saw a young girl standing at the doorway. At that moment he heard a loud bell ring twice which startled him and made him jump.

The girl in the doorway turn her head his direction and smiled. "I've been waiting for you." She said sweetly. She wore a short red dress with short sleeves.

"A cute girl like her was waiting for me? Wearing that? This is heaven." He thought to himself.

She laughed. "Come on! Our else the check in price will increase to eighty-five a night."

Zuko quickly patted himself to find his wallet but it wasn't on him. "Or this could be hell."

"You're funny." She walked over and took his hand. "I was only joking." she led the way. "It's getting dark. hold on." She picked up her candle that she apparently had on the floor near the doorway. "Follow me."

They walked through the door and down a dimly lit hallway. It wasn't until they reached the lobby that they could see the light.

"Let me check you in Mr. Hiroshi." She smiled.

Zuko nodded and looked away. This hotel was absolutely beautiful and inspiring. The detail, the color, nothing could compare. Even the calendar on the check in counter was a sight to see. "The tenth." He read.

His attention was stolen however by voices he could hear down the corridor. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Mr. Hiroshi?" The girl asked, putting an arm around him.

"What are they saying?" He was talking about the voices. He couldn't understand a word they were saying.

She laughed. "They say welcome to our hotel. And enjoy your stay."

"I will." He looked around some more. "The candles add a good touch. It completes the atmosphere. Its such a lovely place." He said then looked down at her face.

By the candlelight she seemed glow and looked even more radiant. A lovely face he could never forget. "Would you like me to show you around Mr. Hiroshi?" She asked holding his hand.

"Sure." when he answered his stomach growled.

"You must be hungry. Why don't we go eat out on the patio?" She led the way again.

They sat outside in a small table with only candles and food between them. The lights and the sound of the water from the fountain made the mood very romantic.

"Zuko you're such an interesting person. It feels like we've known each other for years!" She said placing her hand on his. It didn't come across too strange for Zuko as much as it should have, since the two haven't really talked much in the first place.

"Come on, there's something I want to do." She said standing up. She held out her hand to Zuko. He took it and let her intertwine her fingers with his.

She led him down to the courtyard where there were many men and women dancing. Zuko and the girl sat down together at another table and watched. He wasn't too interested in watching them as much as he was in watching her. Could such beauty be real?

Her looks weren't the only beauty on her. Zuko barely took notice of her jewelry. The gems were all elegant and he could tell they were in no way cheap.

"Excuse me, miss?" Zuko doesn't even know her name. "What do you do? Er-I mean, your jewelry looks so expensive. What kind of job do you have?"

She smiled. "They're very expensive. I only buy the best. You see, when I was young I didn't have much but I married young and rich so now I can buy what I want. I love buying." Sounds materialistic.

"Oh so what does he do?" Zuko asked, but his question wasn't heard.

Covering his voice, two boys approached their table saying, "Hey babe! Where have you been hiding?" One of the boys leaned their hand on the table and shifted himself to block Zuko from the girl's view.

"I'm showing Mr. Hiroshi around. Introduce yourselves."

The boys looked over and did as she commanded. "Hey there Zuko. Nice to meet you."

"We'll see you later babe." Without another word they left to the dance floor.

"Nice looking guys." Zuko sarcastically commented. Its wasn't a lie. The boys really were attractive. It made him wonder why the girl didn't go with them, or wasn't dating either one.

"They're just some friends of mine. I'm going to dance for a bit. Want to come?" She asked giving him another dazzling smile.

"No thanks. I'm just going to finish my drink." He lifted his cup to show her.

"Watch me then." Is wasn't an request. She stood and made her way to the floor right when the next song began to play.

The way her body moved in the warm summer night began making Zuko excited. He felt this youth returning in a flash and wanted to spend the rest of the evening living like there's no tomorrow with the girl.

However as he watched he felt a message or something coming from the dancers. Their reason for living. Their reason for dancing. He could feel their life hopes and dreams washing down on them to the floor where their feet danced on top of them. It was almost like they danced to remember those dreams, but the same for other who'd rather forget.

Zuko came back to his senses and looked down at his drink which was almost empty. He stood up looking for an employee. "Hey excuse me!" He called out to a man behind a counter.

"Yes Mr. Hiroshi? How may I help you?" He asked.

"I've finished my drink. Can I get some more?" He handed him the cup.

"More wine, sir? Coming right up." The man turned around and poured more wine into the glass. "Here you are sir."

"Thanks." He took back the drink and had a sip. "This place is incredible! I've only been here for a few hours and I feel on top of the world!" Zuko laughed.

"Such spirit you have there. We haven't seen people like you for years. It's good to have some life brought back here."

Zuko ignored the man and took another drink. "Refill please."

"There you are Zuko. You disappeared for a second." The girl said wrapping her arms on his neck. "If you want I can show you where your room is." She asked suggestively.

"Your drink sir." The man smiled.

"Thank you." Zuko drank in one gulp and set the glass down. He looked at his companion. "Let's go."

Before they left the man said, "I'll put it on your tab. Enjoy your night."

By the time Zuko and the girl reached his room she was already clinging on to him and kissing his neck. She had to break away for a second when she unlocked the door but once inside she went at it again.

Zuko returned her kisses just as passionately and felt every part of her body. He finally did some leading and led her to the bed. They spent the rest of the night as one.

Review J


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zuko woke up in the middle of the night. His girl was lying on top of his warm body still sleeping.

From outside he could hear those voices again. He couldn't understand them but it was clear to him that those were the welcoming guys from earlier when he came. "Who could they be welcoming at this hour?" He thought. He didn't care much longer and focused all his attention on the girl on him.

He moved her soft curly hair back at get a better look of her face. He trailed his fingers down from her cheek to her shoulder. "This one hell of a hotel. A great place, no doubt about it." He took another look at her. "She has a really lovely face." his hand froze in the stop it was at. His eyes were wide and frightened. Carefully he moved the girl off and threw his legs off the bed. He sat with his hand on his face. "What's wrong with me?" he asked. Zuko felt sweaty and anxious but he couldn't remember why or for what. But there was one thing he did know. "I gotta get out of here." He grabbed his clothes off the floor and quickly put them on as he made his way out the door. He didn't know where he was going but was aiming to make it outside. The fresh air would do him good.

One way or another Zuko found his way out in the summer night, but something was off. The lights were still on and lit. The music was still playing. The people still danced. "Isn't it late? Crazy people." He walked a bit and made it to the edge of the hotel building. Zuko took a look out at the desert horizon where he came from expecting to see the moon in its proper place in the sky but instead he gasped.

"The sun?" He couldn't believe his eyes. The sun was setting! "How long have I been sleeping?" He turned around and ran back to the lobby to where he remembered seeing the calendar. He couldn't have been so tired to sleep an entire day!

The lobby was empty and unlike this time Zuko felt an eerie presence in the room with him. Like someone was watching him. He tried to ignore it and checked the calendar.

"The tenth?" He read. "How is that possible? That cant be right! They must have forgot to change it." Panic was heard in his words.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?" Zuko turned around and found the girl in a robe behind him in the doorway. "Why aren't you in bed? It's late." She told him sleepily.

He shook his head. "The sun hasn't even set yet. What do you mean its _late_?"

She looked shocked. "What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Come on now." She voice got slightly more demanding.

"No! Just look or even listen to them outside! It's still a party out there! What's going on?" He asked. He didn't expect her to know but something about her made him think otherwise.

She looked nervously the other way. "I wouldn't know."

"Yes you do!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "you have to know! Something weird is going on!"

"Zuko nothing is going on. You're scaring me!" She tried pushing him off but he only held tighter.

"How do you know my name? How does anyone know my name? Not once have I even told you it." His face was serious and awaited her answer.

She didn't know what to say. "I don't know what your talking about. Stop making me sound like some villain!" She shouted.

"Your game is over. No more excuses." He felt himself getting more sweaty. He couldn't remember a thing before coming to the hotel.

It was true that the girl felt scared, so she did what she thought she needed to do. "Follow me."

She led him to another room far from the lobby and its exit. The room was very large, almost like a ball room. Mirrors were placed on the ceiling above them, which made the room seem even wider. Tabled were spread out on one side of the room, each with its own bottle of champagne in a decorated bucket of ice.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked eyeing the doors on all four walls.

"The Master's chambers. There's something I want to tell you but only if I show it to you will you actually believe me. Let's wait out here for a second." They stopped at a golden door and stood to the side. At once from all the other doors the people Zuko recognized from outside or as employees came in and headed for the Master's chambers. In a single file they all walked in with a gloomy and devastated look on their faces. They were pale with dark half circles under their eyes. They looked like zombies.

"How can these be the same people from before?" Zuko asked. The two boys he had met outside were in the line as well. They paid no attention to him or the girl.

"We're all just prisoners here. I wanted to show you this." She said sadly.

"Prisoners?" He asked.

"Yes. Of our own device. Many of us here were materialistic or greedy when we lived. This is were we go. As punishment." She explained as she watched the last enter the room.

"Wait, what? When they lived? Where am I? Who are you?" He asked as she pulled his hand. She was too strong for him to resist.

"Come on. It's our turn." She ignored his questions.

"No! No let go!"

The door slammed behind them. All the people were gathered around a long table with knifes in both hands. They were waiting for something.

"What are they doing?" Zuko asked silently.

"It's the feast." Her arms were crossed.

"Feast?"

"It reminds us that we cant always have what we want. We're hungry, Zuko. Soon you'll feel that hunger too and you'll join us in trying to destroy this monster. This beast we created from our sin." Her voice became darker. She left Zuko alone against the wall and gathered with the sinners.

A large door open and the monster she spoke of came out and walked on the table. All the sinners jumped on the beast and like beasts themselves attacked it. Zuko watched horrified. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. No matter how many knifes entered the things body, it couldn't be brought down. Leaving the people hungry.

Zuko saw the familiar faces of those he had met and couldn't believe how barbaric they became.

"Stay still!" A small voice shouted. She seemed to stand out more than the others. Zuko tried getting a good look of her and when he did he began to cry.

"Jeanne? My God! Jeanne! Why are you here?" He cried out but she could not hear. "Jeanne! No…" He could only look at her helplessly. He felt weak. "This cant be real!" He fell to the floor crouched. He shut his eyes and covered his ears repeating the same words over and over. "This isn't real."

Review! We're almost at the end.

By the way, you all lost the game. Just saying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Keep running!" a feminine voice shook Zuko awake.

He hastily came to his senses. "Where are we going? How did we get here?" He couldn't remember a thing.

The girl didn't stop. "Keep running! We're going to the door. I'm getting you out of here!"

He was shocked. "Why are you helping me? I thought…"

"Because you saved me! It's because you cried for your life. Zuko I may never be able to have my life back but I want to at least save yours now will you shut up and keep running?" She interrupted. "If you get caught you might not be able to make it back." they slowed to a stop as they went outside. "Quick, fine the motorcycle you came in and get out fast before they keep you here any longer."

"Relax." A man in a dark cloak said from the doorway.

"Oh no." The girl said in a hushed tone.

"We are programmed to receive." He continued.

"No! Zuko run!" She tried pushing him.

Zuko hesitantly started running but the voice of the man could be still heard perfectly.

"You can check out any time you like, but can never leave." the man laughed. His laughter and the girls screams could be heard in his ears as though they were yelling into them.

Breathing became harder as he ran with all his strength. His bike was no where in sight so he decided to run back to the road he had driven on. When he reached the road he could see two bright lights heading towards him. He began waving his hands. "Hey. Hey! Stop!" He rose his voice as much as he could but sound wasn't with him. "Stop." The lights got closer. "Beer?" He asked when he smelled his breath. His head felt dizzy and there was a sharp pain. Zuko felt himself tip over and before he hit the floor he heard the sound of two horns. He could have sworn they were bells before.

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Will he be ok?"_

"_He'll be fine, let him rest."_

"_When will daddy get up?"_

"_We need to pump his stomach."_

"Your family will be coming soon to see you. They were so excited when we called to give them the good news." An elderly voice said somewhere near by.

"Who is she talking to?" Zuko thought. Everything was so hazy and he felt so heavy.

"My family?"

"Yes dear. Do you remember them?"

"I'm married?" the other voice asked.

"Yes! Don't worry when you see them all your memories will rush right back. Don't you worry." The nurse left the hospital room.

It might have been two hours later when Zuko regain total consciousness. "Where am I?" He put a hand on his forehead. He had such a bad headache.

"Hmm? What was that?" A man asked. He pulled back the curtain Zuko was behind. "Hey sleepy head! When did you wake up?"

"Sokka? Why are you here?" Zuko asked.

"Dad can you call a nurse for Zuko?" He looked back at his friend. "Damn you Zuko. You scared me!" He sat in a chair next to him. "I thought you died."

"Heh, I think I did. Where am I?" He asked.

"Hospital. If they got you any later you definitely would have been killed. I shouldn't have made you drink so much." Sokka said full of regret.

"Drink? Was I in a car accident?" He asked.

"Almost. The truck stopped right in front you. He said he saw you tip over your bike a few feet before. He called the police and is the reason your right here buddy." Sokka kept staring at the bandages around his head. This was all his fault.

"So none of that was real?" He asked himself in deep thought. "It all felt so real."

"Was what real? A dream? You know Katara said the same thing. Must be a near death experience thing." Sokka told him.

"Katara."

"Yeah my sister. She's your roommate." Sokka misunderstood and took Zuko's response as a question when really he just said the name of the girl from his dreams. "Katara come say hi. I'll be right back. I'll give Mai a call for you." He stepped out of the room.

Katara peered her head through the curtain. "Hello Zuko. Are you feeling alright? Sokka was talking about you a lot." She had a curious expression.

Zuko felt like he was looking into the eyes of a ghost. "Uh- oh yeah, I'm fine. Please sit down." He pointed to the seat Sokka was in. He tried to sit up but his headache wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but I feel like I've seen you before and at the same time I feel like…I haven't." she looked very confused.

He shook the dream off. "No I don't think we've met before. It's nice to meet you Katara."

Several weeks after he was released from the hospital he and Mai went to counseling. Their relation had its up and downs but there was improvement.

The family moved away from the city and bought a smaller house in the countryside. They didn't have the antiques or the useless furniture that no one would use. It would be here that they would begin their lives with the love they had forgot years ago.

This is how Zuko Hiroshi, the richest man in the country, became the happiest man in the world.

The End

This is the last chapter J Hopefully you all noticed it was to the song Hotel California! If you've never heard that song shame on you! But go ahead and listen to it now J

I felt that the whole "dream" Zuko had went pretty fast but I feel that dreams are like that. They don't make sense all the time so I thought why should this be different, you know?

Review!


End file.
